


Cuddle me

by TransformersKing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Dead End is holding perceptor hostage, Dead End just wants to cuddle with his science boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Perceptor isn't allowed to go to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Dead End holds perceptor tightly so the scientist can't go to work. Dead End just wants cuddles.
Relationships: Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Cuddle me

“Dead End…” Perceptor grumbled again for the hundredth time this morning to his bear hugging boyfriend who won’t let him go. “I have to go to work.” He was supposed to be at work 20 minutes ago.

“No.” Dead End’s grip on the scientist tightened, he even wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. “They don’t need you. You could skip a day.” 

“They do need me. I have a project that needs my attention.” Perceptor huffed as he tried to push dead end off his chest. Dead end wasn’t as heavy as he looked but the red decepticon could ground his weight whenever. “Please dead end.”

“No.” 

“Dead end.”

“Noooooo.”

“Please get off me you overgrown sparkling.”

Dead end grunted into perceptor’s neck. “Well I was gonna get off you but then you called me a sparkling. So no. I will not get off!”

Perceptor groaned and just laid back with the decepticon over his entire body. Guess he’ll have to call in with an excuse. 

Dead end looked up at the scientist, “You’re not going today. Right?” he asked.

“No, I'm not going to the labs today.” Perceptor shook his head and responded. It’s not like he could go anyway with this cyber cat clinging to him.

Dead end smiled, actually smiled this time. It wasn’t a fake one, he never faked smiled with perceptor. “So we’re gonna spend the day together?” He poked perceptor’s cheek.

“Might as well.” Perceptor giggled from the poking. “Was this your plan the whole time? Keeping me from going to work.”

Dead End sits up on perceptor’s chest and smiles at him, “Yea just about it. I also hate how astrotrain looks at you. And I want hugs.”

Perceptor slowly nodded. “Hmhm.” He understood fully why dead end did this. Now it’s time for his end of the bargain. The scientist spreaded his arms out, “Come  here.”

Oh yes. This was his plan all along. Dead end eyes lit up, he circled his arms around perceptor’s neck before nuzzling his boyfriend’s face. They were gonna stay like this for the whole day or until perceptor gains the strength to push dead end off. "I hope you know that you can't escape."

"I know. I wouldn't want to escape though. It's only once in a lifetime where you are actually this cuddly."


End file.
